1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray source, including a housing, an X-ray tube which is accommodated therein and which is surrounded by a liquid insulating medium, and a temperature sensor for determining the temperature in the liquid insulating medium. The temperature sensor serves notably to interrupt the supply of energy to the X-ray source when the insulating medium reaches a given, mean temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray source which is known from the book by D. R. Hill "Principles of Diagnostic X-ray Apparatus", Philips Technical Library, pp. 122/123 utilizes the fact that the oil used as the insulating medium expands in response to heating and activates a switching contact via a rubber diaphragm. This is a mechanically complex and comparatively inaccurate construction.